bstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Felipe
Felipe is an antagonist turned-minor protagonist of Rio 2. He is a male Scarlet Macaw, and is the leader of the Scarlet macaw tribe. He has been described as a tough bird who doesn't like strangers, and is fiercely territorial of his home. Bio The Scarlet macaw and Spix's macaw tribes both have their part of the Brazil nuts grove, since the nuts are running short. They both also have rules of no trespassing territories. Felipe however, likes to come close to the division to fool around with Eduardo, who's strict about the rules and doesn't think his games are funny at all. But when Blu accidentally trespasses into the Scarlet Macaw tribe territory, Felipe and some other Scarlet macaws confront him. When Blu accidentally hits him with a stick, Felipe, angry, sees the opportunity to turn things around, and sets up a bet, a soccer match at the Pit of Doom to decide who gets the entire grove of nuts. In the game, Felipe is very brutal and knocks out other players, while still being agile and scoring for his team. It is clear there's a rivalry sparking between him and Roberto, with both of them fighting at all times for the possession of the ball. When Blu accidentally scores for the Scarlet Macaw tribe, Felipe mocks Eduardo for this, his tribe now possessing the entire nut grove. Later on, the Scarlet Macaw tribe comes to help the Spix's Macaws fight the loggers. They use the Brazil nuts as a weapon, throwing them at the people and machines (interestingly, in real life, a Brazil nut can kill if it falls over on a person). He also works together with Roberto to scare them away, showing a possibility of improvement in the tribes' relationship. The Scarlet Macaw tribe is also seen dancing along in the final show, which may also suggest their rules of no trespassing has been reformed or even that Felipe has decided to share the grove with their tribe again. Personality Felipe is very proud of being from the Amazon, and is protective of the area of the jungle his tribe lives in. He is strongly opposed to strangers trespassing on his territory. Felipe likes to satirize and intimidate, and he rarely resorts to peaceful resolutions. He's also very aggressive in game, and knocks other players out. He usually speaks in rhymes. Appearance Felipe has red plumage overall, with yellow and blue wing feathers. Felipe has white facial markings around his eyes, on his cheeks and under his beak, which is white and gray like all Scarlet macaws. He has a short feather ruffle on his head. Felipe has green eyes. Relationships Eduardo Felipe likes to taunt Eduardo, calling him "old Eddie" and edging close to the divide between their tribes, simply to get a rise out of him. After Blu accidentally wins the game for the red macaws, Felipe mocks him further, saying the blue macaws will have to start "a nut-free diet." He and his tribe show up to help fight the loggers, showing that they at least share a common goal in defending their home. Roberto Felipe and Roberto are rivals in soccer, staring each other down, and leading their teams in intimidation routines. They constantly battle over the ball, each taking it from the other several times. After the red and blue macaws succeed in driving away the loggers, Felipe shares a triumphant chest bump with Roberto, suggesting that their rivalry has dissolved, or has at least become more friendly. Blu When Felipe first meets Blu, he sarcastically calls him a "sidekick," then asks Eduardo if he is his nurse. When Blu unwittingly trespasses onto red macaw territory, Felipe is angered (Even more when Blu accidentally hits him in the face with a tree branch). During the soccer game, he takes the ball after Blu misaims a kick, smugly thanking him for the "pass." Skills * Dancing * Flying * Leadership * Soccer * Rhyming ** Felipe usually speaks in rhymes. Trivia * He is one of the scarlet macaws seen in a picture with Nigel, Gabi, and Charlie. However, he's just an antagonist who has nothing to do with Nigel. * Felipe is the second bird to be an antagonist. The first is Nigel. * He usually speaks in rhymes. * He is the second antagonist who has nothing to do with Nigel if you count Mauro from the start until Nigel forced him and his team to do it until the ending. * While Nigel is making his presentation as "Bob the bird," there's a scarlet macaw on the audience that appears to be Felipe or someone very similar to him. * It is possible that Felipe is named after Philip Lawrence, who voices him. "Felipe" is the Portuguese and Spanish alternative of "Philip. Category:Rio characters Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Villains turned to goodside Category:Grumpy characters